thesuggcallprojects_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Jail Saga (All Stories)
Everybody knows This story made me, well me. Contents http://smiledogcreepys-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Jail_Saga_(All_Stories)# hide#Spongebob:JAIL #Spongebob: JAIL II: I need him #Jail III: HE HAS TO #LIAJ Spongebob:JAILEdit Everybody knows Spongebob Squarepants, that kids show about Spongebob, a sea sponge that lives in Bikini Bottom with his best friend Patrick and Squidward and more right? The show itself was from Steven Hillinberg in 1999 and has become one of the most known shows after Looney Toons and Mickey Mouse. But a dvd with a demonic episode was made and nickeloden decided to send it to any random person. And that person was me and I saw one of the most messed up things ever. The episode began with the same old intro but all you hear is children crying and laughing at the same time and VERY high pitched sounds of children singing jingle bells. So the intro ended and the episode was titled “jail” in a black backround and the episode began. It showed Spongebob doing some orders and a customer with a LOT of money came in and Mr Krabs came blasting out of the door. “Hey can I take my order now?” said the customer. “Why yes you can” said Mr Krabs. “SPONGEBOB! Take this guy’s order or your fired! “Aye, aye captain!” said Spongebob. "What do you nead?” Mr Krabs said. “A krabby patty, kelp fries and soda” the customer ordered. Spongebob got his order ready and was going to give to the customer. “Why thank you” he said. “Oh you are welc—WOAH!” Spongebob tripped and the food fell on the floor. *gasp* “SPONGEBOB WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” yelled Mr Krabs. “Bu-“ “NO BUTS! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON’T YOU IN HERE ANYMORE! SO, YOUR FIRED!!!!!” screamed Mr Krabs. Spongebob froze. He left and a title card saying “one day later” showed and Spongebob was in his chair and he saw Gary. Spongebob didn’t want to see Gary anymore so he gave him to Patrick. It showed spongebob getting a knife and he was going to the krusty krab. When he got there, Mr Krabs was in his office and said “Spongebob! I told you can’t come here anymore!” “Oh…yeah…that” Spongebob said. “Wait, what are you doing with that knife?” Mr Krabs said. “Oh…need…a…corpse…to…play…with…” Spongebob said. “Hey! Get away from me! AHHH!!!” Spongebob stabbed him in the chest and Mr Krabs sputtered “W.hy Spon..ge…..bob, w..hy…” “Oh…because…you…are…a…worthless…greedy…crab…” “Uhhh……..” Mr Krabs had died and Spongebob took out his eyes and wrapped them around his body. Squidward heard laughing from Mr Krabs’ office and opened the door to find Spongebob on his side wrapped with Mr Krabs eyes and was feasting on Mr Krabs brain. “OH sqUidwarD, Let’S PlaY!” Squidward screamed and ran out of the krusty krab. He got home and phoned 911 and said “Police, police?!. Yeah, yeah, what’s your emergency? You know Spongebob Squarepants?!?! Uhh… yeah we do, he’s the guy who got Ms Puff into jail so many times. Yes! I found him in my boss’ office and he was feasting on his brain! Okay, okay, where is he? He’s at the krusty krab! Okay we’ll be on the move.” The police got to the krusty krab and shot Spongebob with a dart. They got him into jail and when Spongebob woke up to find himself in a prison cell. He twitched and a bad piano tune began to play. He was so enraged that he put an x in each eye and ripped chunks out of himself and wrote the word “PlAy” on his chest. That meant one thing. He commited suicide. He layed there and it cut to another scene. It showed Sandy knocking at Spongebob’s door and Patrick told her what happened to Spongebob. “No, it can’t be” said Sandy. “He did it” sobbed Patrick. They sobbed and sobbed and the episode finished. The credits were a gibberish and the final bit of the dvd you saw was text saying ”Spongebob wanted to play” and the dvd melted and it was over. I don’t know what I saw but someday I will figure it out… Spongebob: JAIL II: I need himEdit I viewed a horrifying episode of Spongebob and I was sent another dvd of Spongebob that I think would tell me what I viewed five months ago. For some reason, it skipped the intro and the title card was all. It was called "I NEED YOU" in front of a backround of starfish, I think this episode was about Patrick. It showed Patrick in his rock and he destroyed everything in the rock. He began to sob out "I need you back Spongebob". He soon began to rip out his skin and scoop out his flesh. "I NEED YOU BACK SPONGEBOB!!!!" he screamed. He screamed this for a minute and he soon stopped. "only one thing to do now" he said. He got to the kitchen and got a knife. He sliced the words "I NEED YOU" on his arm. "I need him, I just need him." he moaned. He got out of his rock and was going to Squidward's but he was in a thunderstorm. He was struck by thunder and the screen turned black. He woke in the ER and was on life support. The doctor said to his mum and dad "There is nothing we can do. All we can do is to pull the plug.". He was scared, he didn't want to die but he neaded Spongebob so he let himself die. "Okay, let's pull the plug..." He flat-lined and he was dead. No credits showed but my computer got a message saying "I NEED HIM" Jail III: HE HAS TOEdit It happened again. Another dvd of Spongebob was sent to me. My mind being dumb, I watched it. It was called "HE HAS TO" in front of a real wall and was covered in blood. It started with Squidward making food for himself and was celebrating spongebob and patrick's deaths. "Oh yeah!" said Squidward. "Spongebob and Patrick no more!" He singed, danced and laughed. But then, the dark stuff happened. Squidward had made A candle fall on his carpet and it went on fire. "OH NO!" he said. The house went on fire and Squidward went out the door on fire. "AHHHH!!!!" he said burning. His flesh burned and decayed and you could hardly see any bone. It turned black. It showed Squidward in a thin small room and he was decayed. He soon heard the moans of spongebob and patrick and he soon descovered that he was in a coffon. He was able to get out of the coffon but he was struggleing to live so he died for real. It turned to static for six minutes and then I saw a child twitching and burning to death. I saw message saying "We need a chance, but we can't. Life means nothing to us." It showed a child on the wall as the title card and he was nailed to the wall. He soon said "Help us all...". Soon, the tv turned off. It was over. The last one I see, the last that will be watched... LIAJEdit I just can't take it anymore... The deaths, The messages and suicide. Another dvd was sent and it said it was the last one and I had no other choice but to watch it. No intro and title card, it was just the episode. It started with 3 spotlights showing Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward and they screamed "WE DON'T KNOW LIFE!!!" They began to hold hands and said "We want our bodies back" They said. They had began to turn into white lights and floated up into the air. I heard something saying "You lost something..." My tv turned off but then my pc turned on. It had made a new user called "Steven". I looked at it and on the desktop was three files "ydnas, sbark and yrag". I opened file one to see a video of Sandy eating herself. She looked depressed and sad. She died of eternal bleeding. I checked file two to see Mr Krabs hacking his eyes out. Didn't he die? He soon slit his own throat open and aswell died. The last file showed Gary starving to death. He was covered in blood and suffering death. He died and the copyright date was up "Copyright nickoloaden 1989" It flashed and it said "we are the wind, we are the sky, please suffer for our demise". It was ovehcgv___po;;We are the wind, we are the sky, please suffer for our demise. [[Category:PastaCollection]